My Christmas Bunny
by outawork
Summary: Judy and Nick spend Christmas Eve together eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **My Christmas Bunny**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nick looked over his handy work and smiled. Judy would be home in an hour or so and he just knew she'd love it! He told her that he had to go on ahead to do a few things before their trip to BunnyBurrow later that night. He didn't actually tell the whole truth, but he did make a few stops on the way home. And he'd even finished well ahead of time and eventually found that he'd been correct and then some.**

 **He thought about his bunny and his smile widened. His bunny – the thought just rattled around in his mind and he couldn't help chuckling. Who would have ever thought that a Rabbit and a Fox could fall in love and eventually get married! Oh they did have a few disagreements and arguments, but what couple didn't. But it was always fun to makeup! And his bunny was so creative! Then again so was he.**

 **Then he thought back to the bridge when his bunny came back to him and he'd held her in his arms for the first time. His heart was beating so fast that he wondered she might've actually heard it! Right then he'd fallen in love with her. He'd wanted to gently tilt her head back and put his lips to hers right then and there! But he was afraid that he might be taking things just a bit too fast for her. He'd missed her terribly when she'd gone back home. In hindsight he should've went to BunnyBurrow to see her instead of mopping around for months. With her supple body pressed tightly against his and scent of his bunny filling his world a certain physiological change began to take place. Not wanting to embarrass himself he quickly thought and then told her that she was standing on his tail. She hopped back and he sighed.**

 **It had taken months for him to work up the courage to tell her and he thumped his forehead remembering the clumsy way he finally did. Then the first time they were alone together and he just blurted it out.**

 **"You know you love me," he said and unconsciously smiled.**

 **"Do I know that?" she said, looking away for** **just a moment and his smile disappeared** **. Then she looked back at him, purple eyes meeting green ones. "Yes." She leaned just a bit closer** **with just a hint of a smile and his returned too.** **"Yes, I do."**

 **He wanted to take her into his arms, but just then** **the light changed. They started to move forward and a red car sped past, almost taking off the frontend off their cruiser. He turned on the lights and his bunny hit gas, making the cruiser fishtail. God she was beautiful! The car stopped and it was his old buddy Flash. He stood there and just smiled as his bunny wrote Flash several tickets. The sloth looked at him plaintively, but he just kept on smiling. His bunny looked sort of pleased with herself too. Then he came back to the present and laughed at the memories. Then he went back through the house a second time just make sure that everything was just perfect.**

 **Two hours later he heard the car door slam and knew Judy was pissed.**

* * *

 **Judy tried to keep the car under the speed limit, but it was really difficult. All she wanted to do was spend Christmas Eve alone with her Fox, but no! Being Nick training officer – thank God that would be over at the end of the month – she not only had to fill out her own daily report, but one on Nick too! She just finished and forwarded them to Chief Bogo.**

 **"Hopps... I mean Wilde!" he bellowed across the station just as she was putting on her coat. She ran to Chief Bogo's office. "You made a mistake on your reports! You forgot to fill in line 47 on both. I just sent them back. Go back and fix them!"**

 **She sighed, thought for moment and then it came to her.**

 **"But sir, these are new revised forms we got yesterday. You only have to fill in line 47 if you answer yes to both line 45 and 46."**

 **"Hopps!" he bellowed, pointing a finger at her. "Just do it!"**

 **"Yes, sir," she said and went back to her desk, flopping in her chair. "Sweet cheese and crackers!"**

 **She knew at this point it was simply a waste of time to argue with him. She just had to print them out and show him. She giggled at the thought of showing him that he was wrong. He'd be grumpy all the next day – well more grumpy than usual, but of course, the next day was Christmas and she wouldn't see him. She sat down to pull up the documents or at least she tried to. Then she growled and she went back to Chief Bogo's office.**

 **"Sir..."**

 **He looked at his PC and then looked back at her.**

 **"So where are they?"**

 **"Sir, I was trying to tell you – I didn't get them."**

 **He went back to his PC, did a bit of typing, click a few times with his mouse, and then looked back at her.**

 **"Officer Wilde, it seems like they're gone," he said in a level voice and saw her wince. "I guess you'll just have to do them over."**

 **"But... Sweet cheese and... Damn it!" she exclaimed and then sighed. "Yes, sir."**

 **She went back to her desk, took off her coat, and started over. The paperless office will make you life easier. That was a load bull...loney, she thought. An hour and twenty minutes later she finished again and this time she printed them out and only then sent the reports to Bogo.**

* * *

 **She pulled into the driveway and slammed the car door. It was 9:10pm on Christmas Eve and sound broke the silence like a gunshot. She winced and looked around, thankfully not seeing any reaction from their neighbors. She quickly walked to the front door and the outside light came on. She took out her keys and only then noticed the Christmas wreath – there was a large red heart in the middle of it. What was her sly old Fox up to now? It only took a moment for her come to the correct conclusion. Then she giggled and opened the door.**

 **On the floor was another heart and she smiled and shut the door gently. A foot after the first was a second then a third just beyond that one and then a fourth, fifth, and a sixth. Ah! It was a trail and she followed as it led upstairs to their bedroom. She smiled and opened the door, but didn't find what she'd expected.**

 **On the bed was a negligee and to say it was sheer was understatement. She held it up and giggled. Soon her uniform was only a pile on the floor and she stood in front of the full length mirror. Her ears turned a cherry red and she quickly turned to see that the window shades were drawn. She sighed in relief.**

 **Only then did she notice another heart on the other door which opened to the hall that led to the back stairs. She opened the door and found more hearts. They led down the hall and then lay on each step. At the bottom they led away to back of the house. Judy smiled and continued to follow. They ended at another door with one last large red heart. She opened it and there was her Fox lying on a rug before a roaring fire.**

* * *

 **Nick looked toward the door as it opened and there stood his bunny. She smiled and walked toward him languidly. Then she sat beside her Fox and for a time they only looked into each other's eyes. Then she stared into the fire.**

 **"So...," she said and felt him draw her closer.**

 **"Merry Christmas," he said and lay her back – one hand behind her head.**

 **"And my present?" she asked and he touched his chest. She smiled. "May I open it now?"**

 **"Yes," he said in his low husky voice.**

 **She smiled and then leaned her head back. His tongue touched her throat and she moaned.**

* * *

 **They heard one bong as the clock stuck.**

 **"It's 1AM. Last call for the BunnyBurrow Express!" came from the loud speaker.**

 **"I told you we'd be late!" she said and poked him in the ribs.**

 **"And whose fault was that?" he said as they continued to run. He noticed her blush and smiled. "We'll make it!"**

 **They did just as the doors closed. She frowned up at her Fox and he smiled back. Then he took her bag and they went up to the observation blister. They sat and his arm went around her.**

 **"Is everything OK?"**

 **She looked at him and then smiled.**

 **"You're my naughty Fox."**

 **He chuckled.**

 **"Of course I am," he and gave her a foxy smile, "and you're my Christmas bunny."**

 **There lips touched and train sped off into the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **My Christmas Bunny**

 **Chapter 2**

"Arriving Zootopia Express."

They heard the squeal of the brakes as the train slowed and then came to a stop. The doors opened and they stepped into the dark snowy night.

"Wasn't someone supposed to pick us up?" Nick said, looking around and then hearing his bunny growl.

"Where's that sister of mine?"

"Well it is 5:24 in the morning and snowing," he said, now hearing her foot rapidly tapping. "Maybe she's just taking her time. Even I would take my time driving in this snow." Judy looked up and stared at her Fox, making a face. He smiled and pulled her close. "Let's go in the station and get some hot chocolate and maybe something to eat."

"OK," she said and huffed.

Fortunately the coffee shop opened at 5:30 and they were soon seated and having hot chocolate and pastries.

"So how is it?"

"Good," she said and smiled.

He sighed inwardly and sat back in his seat. Then she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She made a sound of contentment and green eyes met purple ones. They both smiled.

* * *

Jill pulled into the parking lot just the sun rose or she assumed it had. At least one spot in the eastern sky was getting slowly brighter, but neither the overcast nor snow had diminished in the slightest. She knew that she was late, but she wasn't going to drive any faster than necessary in the dark with snow making the visibility only about fifty feet. She was soon standing outside the coffee shop watching Nick and her sister looking into each other's eyes oblivious to everyone and everything else. She quietly slipped up behind them.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" she said, watching them both startle and then Judy blush. She smiled. "Oh whatever it was it must have been... interesting."

Just for fun she tapped her nose and watched her sister's blush deepen. Then she couldn't help herself and laughed.

"You're late!" Judy said, confronting her sister.

"It wasn't snowing quite so hard when I left home."

"Well you should've..."

"Judy, she's here now," Nick said and rested a hand on his bunny's shoulder, trying his best to calm the oncoming storm. "So let's go."

She looked back at her Fox and he raised an eyebrow.

"OK," she said and retrieved her bag and hot chocolate.

Nick turned and retrieved his things too and when he turned back Judy was already at the door. He looked at Jill for a moment and the taller Rabbit shrugged and then followed her sister. He sighed and then followed behind.

* * *

The trip to the Hopps Burrow took twice as long as normal and Nick had to admit that Jill was an excellent driver. She didn't slide or fishtail even once during the thirty mile drive, only slowly rolling through stop signs and lights when possible and/or necessary. Only when they pulled into the burrow's large parking did she purposely make the car do a 360, making Judy squeak.

"Do it again!" Nick said and received a glare from his bunny.

Of course Jill did do it again, sliding the car right into a parking space.

"Nick!"

"Oh come on Judy!" Jill said and giggled. "Stop being an old stick in the mud! It was fun!"

"It was dangerous!"

"Judy, this part of the parking lot is completely empty," Nick said, putting an arm around his bunny. "She wasn't going that fast nor was there anything to hit."

Judy growled and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Jill said, popping the trunk and then opening her door, "let's get inside before we freeze."

They followed her to the burrow and were soon warming themselves before the large fireplace. Nick looked at large Christmas tree on the other side of the room, remembering the ones his mother had when he was a kit.

"Father cuts one every year," Jill said and smiled, "and we all put up the decorations."

"It's beautiful," Judy said and took her Fox's hand.

"It is," he said and squeezed her hand.

Soon the scent of warm bunny filled the room and Nick inhaled deeply and smiled. Jill caught his eye and winked, having a fairly good idea what was he was doing.

"Mom must have breakfast almost ready by now," Jill said and started toward the elevator, "and I'm gettin' kinda hungry. So come on! Let's get down there before it's all gone!"

They followed and a minute later the elevator dinged. They got on and five minutes and four stops later the bunny filled elevator arrived on the lowest level. The ordinary looking house they'd entered was the only part of the Hopps Borrow which was visible above ground. The largest part was below ground and spread over a dozen acres on thirty levels. Of course all the thousands of burrows in BunnyBurrow were interconnected with thousands of miles of tunnels.

"Judy!" Bonnie cried when she saw her daughter. Then she rushed over and hugged her younger doe. "It's so good to see you! Are you doing OK?"

"Sure Mom," she said and smiled.

"Bonnie," Nick said, extending a hand. "Good to see you too."

She looked at the Fox for a moment and then took the proffered hand.

"Good to see you too, Nick," she said and smiled at her son-in-law. "Come on and have some breakfast."

"I smell pancakes," Jill said and headed for the serving line, "and Nick they blueberry ones too."

After hearing that he wasn't far behind the doe with his bunny in tow.

* * *

After Nick had finished his eighth blueberry pancake he sat back and relaxed and only then noticed everyone staring at him. He look back and then put on his best foxy smile.

"But they were good!"

"Nick," Judy said, drawing out his name, and then sighing dramatically.

Everyone laughed including him. Judy facepalmed.

"Maybe I ought to go back for seconds!"

His bunny groaned and of course everyone laughed again.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" he said and smiled.

"Nick," Jill began and smiled, "how's married life so far."

Judy looked at him and he grinned.

"Well... interesting."

"How so?"

"Oh we get along pretty well," he said and his bunny's ears came up, "but we did before we got married too. Of course we have disagreements, but then again what married couple doesn't." He smiled and looked at Stu and Bonnie. They looked at each other and shrugged. "But of course we always make up."

He saw Judy's ears grow just a bit pinker and then she yawned.

"And has being married changed anything at work?"

"No, not at all," he said and looked at his bunny. "We're still partners and work together every day."

"Chief Bogo didn't say anything?"

"We were kinda surprised," he said and shrugged, "that he didn't say much about it at all."

"He actually struck me as having an opinion about everything," Jill said and he chuckled.

"You'd think," he said and saw Judy yawn again.

"And the other officers?"

"No problems," he said, remembering. "Some of them even came and helped is move in. Ben even cooked for us."

"He's the Cheetah, right?"

"Nicest guy you ever meet."

"Maybe you could introduce me," she said and smiled.

"Sure," he said and heard Judy yawn a third time. "Why not. But now I think we need to get a little sleep."

"We can wait till after lunch to open presents," Bonnie said and heard a few complaints from the younger kits. "Or maybe even a bit later."

She looked around the room and it quickly got quiet.

"Please just wake us for lunch."

* * *

He woke, feeling his bunny's warm lithe body pressed against his, and smiled. Her head rested on his arm and his tail was draped over her. Then he snuffled her fur and licked her behind the ear. She giggled in her sleep and then he nibbled on said ear. She took a deep breath and awoke. Then she turned and looked at him.

"Just what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"A lightly story."

"I thought maybe..."

"Think of something else," she said and he licked her throat. "Try again." And licked her throat again. "I "didn't mean that!" He did it again and this time she moaned unconsciously. "Nick! Please!"

He did it a fourth time and someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in or are you..."

"Sure," he said and Judy scrambled away from him like he was on fire.

Jill opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever," she said and smirked, "but mom sent me to wake you."

"It's OK we were already awake," he said and smiled.

"Oh... well see you at lunch then," she said and left.

"Nick!" she said and a moment later they heard laughter receding down the hall.

* * *

"Now tell old Nick what's wrong," he said when she came out of the shower. "You haven't said a word since Jill left."

"I'm mad at you!"

"Why?"

"You and Jill."

"Jill and I what?"

He saw tears come to her eyes and then she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nick," she said and wrapped arms around him.

He held her tight and stoked her back. Later she pulled back and wiped her eyes. Then she kissed him and he returned her kiss.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

She smiled and then kissed him again even more passionately.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late for lunch," she said after abruptly breaking the kiss, surprising him. "You better take a shower and get dressed."

"OK," he said, stringing out the word, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After lunch everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. The pile of presents didn't all fit under the tree and spilled out along the wall and a few feet around it. Nick looked around at all the anxious faces and smiled. Soon enough Bonnie and Stu started picking up presents and calling names. The sounds of tearing paper and squeals of delight quickly filled the room.

"Jill," Bonnie called and handed a present to her tall daughter.

She read the tag and looked at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Thanks," she said and carefully started to remove the paper.

"Just tear it off!" Nick said as they anxiously waited for her reaction.

She sighed and then did as Nick suggested. Then opened the box and lifted out the long pink coat with white fur collar and trim. She quickly stood and held it up against her body.

"We know it's hard to get Rabbit clothes in your size," Nick said and smiled. "So we had it especially made for you in Zootopia. What do think?"

"Hope you like it," Judy said and leaned back against her Fox.

"Especially since there are no other Rabbits my size," she said and laughed. "It's beautiful!"

She dropped it back in the box and lifted her sister into her arms and hugged her.

"Put me down!" she said, swatting her sister. "Everyone's looking!"

She laughed and set Judy on her feet. Then looked at Nick and held her arms wide. He grinned and stepped into her embrace. Being just over five and a half feet tall Nick only came up to her chest. Then just for fun she kissed the top of his head and he chuckled.

"Stop hugging Nick!" Judy bellowed.

Moments later it became very quiet and everyone looked at the couple.

"Judy?" Jill said.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Nick said, going to her and taking her into his arms.

"I don't know," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Maybe cause I'm pregnant."

She hugged her Fox and then the tears came.

* * *

The news spread through the room like wildfire and then everyone began to talk at once.

"Judy, I thought the doctor said..." Nick began.

"He was wrong," she said and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am."

A smiled spread across his face and he hugged her again.

"You're my beautiful Christmas bunny!"


End file.
